Ding, dong, the witch is dead!   defender verse
by skargasm
Summary: the return of someone causes Spike to feel insecure and a little jealous, so of course his Boy needs to make him feel a bit better. Oh yeah, it includes an offer that throws Spike completely


**kissbingo :** greetings : hello  
**Title :** Ding dong, the witch is dead!  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** R  
**Summary :** The return of someone special makes Spike jealous, nervous and insecure. Part of Defender!verse

The Magic Box felt too small. Xander was pacing up and down, only innate grace stopping him knocking things over as he prowled around the shop floor. Spike almost wished he hadn't come, but there was no way he would let his boy face this alone.

For the last week, things had been tense, made worse by the poofter and the Slayer and their joint Olympic brooding. The daft bint had gone out with her TA from college, allegedly as part of a group, but she had known full well it would yank at Angel's chain. Maybe that was the point - push him so far that the mating claim would no longer be on the table? Would be ruddy typical of her if so - passive aggressive bitch! Cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Spike again cursed the fact that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the store. Bloody watcher and his soddin' rules.

"Pet? Why don't you come sit down, yeah? They're not due for another 20 minutes and I'm thinkin' you might wear through the floor in that time if you're not careful."

"I'm fine". The tight smile was nothing like Xander's normally sunshine grin, and Spike wished there was a way he could drag the boy away from all this crap. He'd taken it upon himself the last week to help alleviate the tension the best way he knew how - fuckin' and fightin'. If they weren't sparring in the gym, training Xander in as many dirty techniques as possible to go along with his kick-ass hyena strength and speed, then they were in the various cemeteries using fighting the fledges as foreplay. And his boy was a sight to behold - those long, lean muscles as he loped into a fight; strength, speed and stamina all used to the best of his ability to do the deadly dance with the monster of the week - fuckin' beautiful.

And in bed. God, there was nothing like Xander in bed. He was a regular chameleon - cuddly, dominant, submissive, teasing - you never knew what side of him you were going to get, but whichever side of him it was, you got 100% of his attention. Spike kept telling him if he applied himself to the training the way he did to sex, he'd be beating the Slayer in no time! The chain of thought caused a typical response, and grumbling because he knew there was very little chance he would get to take his boy out the back for a quick seeing-to, Spike adjusted his erection in his tight jeans.

"I'm sorry, I've been a real pain in the ass haven't I?" Xander stood in front of him, staring down through his bangs looking mournful.

"S'ok. 'Sides, know you've had a lot on your mind, don't I?" Straddling Spike's legs, Xander let himself fall into his lap with no preamble, ignoring Spike's theatrical "Oof".

"If anyone has the right to be a bit unsure about today, it's you".

"Got nowt to be unsure about have I? Doesn't bother me one way nor 'nother". Avoiding Xander's attempts to catch his eye, Spike rested his hands on the boy's thighs.

"Spike, I know you must be feeling..."

"What?" Aware that even now his Big Bad didn't like showing vulnerability in public, Xander decided he needed to change tactics. Today wasn't just unnerving for him - Buffy was agitated as well, and Spike was understandably not very happy.

"Horny. I know you must be feeling horny - it's been at least 2 hours since we got out of bed!" Spike sniggered, sliding his hands up Xander's thighs.

"Cheeky! I'm not the only one y'know, Pet. I believe it was _you_ who woke _me_ in the middle of the night..." Smirking, Xander took Spike's face in his hands, tilted up his chin, and pressed his lips against Spike's. Muffled laughter, then Spike was responding, lips parting, tongue darting out to begin a thorough investigation of Xander's mouth.

"God, guys, can you give a rest for, like, 2 minutes?" Buffy's voice was full of exasperation as she came out from the training room to be greeted by Spike and Xander kissing - **again**. The clang of the shop bell forestalled any answer Spike or Xander was going to give, and Xander leapt to his feet as he turned towards the door. He could feel Spike standing behind him, on instant alert as Giles came through the door, followed by Leslie, his British lover and -

She looked smaller. Her hair was shorter than it had been before, a sort of short, flyaway cut. Her eyes were huge in her face, full of apprehension. She was wrapped up in layers, still dressed for inclement British weather rather than the steady warmth of SoCal. But despite all of that, the obvious surface changes, she was still -

"Willow!" Xander crossed the room swiftly, pulled her into his arms in a tight hug, and dropping a kiss on the top of her head said "hello Willow". Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed as hard as she could, resting her head on his chest and breathing in that so-missed but well remembered scent that made up 'Xander' in her head.

"Hello Xander". Giles was hugging Buffy, who headed towards Xander and Willow as soon as he let her go. Throwing her arms around the two of them, unheeding of Slayer strength she pulled them closer - needing the warmth of love and friendship, cracked but not broken.

She leaned over and dropped a kiss on Willow's cheek, whispering 'Hello' as the three of them savoured the joy of being back together. Raising his head and opening his eyes, Xander caught Giles' look, and smiled widely at him, pleased when Giles's face relaxed into a small smile. Turning towards the research table he realised Spike had gone. Sliding out the back, through the training room and into the alley - a familiar place to be since this is where he had kissed Spike for the first time - he saw his vamp leaning against a wall, smoking.

Leaning next him, Xander waited for Spike to say something.

"Chit ok?"

"She seems to be. It's nice to have her back".

"Huh". And just like that, he realised what was wrong. Spike was scared - scared that now Willow was back, and apparently back to normal, he'd be left out in the cold. Rejected, like he always had been in the past.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we're changing the wards on the apartment or inviting her over for coffee anytime soon, but she's been my friend since we were 6 - a lotta history there". He shuffled over closer to Spike, casually yawning then dropping his arm around Spike's shoulders.

"That move is nearly older than I am!" Spike said, nevertheless flicking his cigarette away and moving closer to Xander.

"Remember what happened here?" Spike turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised enquiringly. Of course he remembered what had happened out here - 'twas the first time Xander kissed him and left him stood there like a complete ponce, fingers pressed to his lips to hold the kiss against his lips. "I wish I'd kissed you sooner. You were the reason I realised I was gay, or at least bi - had some pretty serious dreams about you that weren't based around playing baseball believe me".

"Ya going somewhere with this Pet?"

"I guess I'm trying to let you know that it doesn't matter who else comes into my life - past, present or future. You're my number one Prof, now and always. You don't ever have to worry that I'll turn you away because it would be like cutting out my own heart". Rolling into Xander's arms, resting his body against him, Spike looked up at Xander's face.

"Yeah Pet?" He didn't care how vulnerable he looked, that his heart was in his eyes, that the sadness in them was almost breaking Xander's heart because Spike **expected** to be pushed away, rejected.

"Oh yeah. You've probably bound yourself to the only other person who holds onto the people he loves more than you do! You're stuck with me Bleachy."

"Think I can cope with that Pet".

"Good". He leaned forward and dropped a tender kiss on Spike's mouth. "Hello love".

Kissing him back, Spike smiled and said "Hello Xander". Raising his arms to wrap them around Xander's neck, he pulled himself closer, pressing his groin to the hardness at the apex of Xander's thighs. The kiss deepened, the bond suddenly alive with love and passion and need.

"Oh!" Spike scowled, stepping back from Xander to the middle of the alley and coincidentally away from Willow. Xander sighed, then turned towards his friend.

"Hey Willow, how you doing?" She stood in the doorway, nervously switching from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

"I - well I wanted to speak to Spike. I wanted to apologise for - well, for everything I did before."

"It don't matter". Not meeting her gaze, Spike muttered in response.

"It does - I know it does. And I know saying sorry isn't enough so - well, I wanted to tell you that I've spoken to Giles. And there's something I can do to _show_ you how sorry I am".

"Oh yeah?" Spike sneered. He knew how the witch's mind worked - she was probably going to offer cookies or something ridiculous, like she always did when she fucked up her magic on her friends.

"Yes. Spike, I can disable your chip".


End file.
